planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
List of color representations and symbolisms
Individual colors The following is common representations and symbolisms for all 22 colors listed in the distinct color scheme. Color pairs There are 153 different possible pairs using 17 colors. * red + blue (rival colors) = rival * red + yellow (caution colors) = warning, danger * red + green (Christmas colors) = opposite, Christmas, December * red + orange (fiery colors) = flame, heat * red + purple (energetic colors) = pain, suffocation, vulgar, homosexuality * red + brown (spicy colors) = spice, cinnamon, volcano, copper, harvest, autumn * red + pink (romantic colors) = love, beauty, St. Valentine, February * red + gray (threatening colors) = threat, violence, disease, mascot * red + black (evil colors) = death, hell, killing, disaster, nightmare, cherry * red + white (heartwarming colors) = evacuation, escape * red + peach (embraceful colors) = rash, kissing, Santa Claus * red + turquoise = bloodbath * red + maroon (courageous colors) = courage, anger * red + lime (pomaceous colors) = * red + gold = * red + lilac = * blue + yellow (stellar colors) = star, award, August * blue + green (home sweet home colors) = Earth, habitat * blue + orange (delightful colors) = delight, confinement * blue + purple (royal colors) = energy, dream, April * blue + brown (wrongful colors) = punishment, selfishness * blue + pink (sexual colors) = gender, sex * blue + gray (gloom colors) = storm, event * blue + black (nocturnal colors) = night * blue + white (chilly colors) = cold * blue + peach = * blue + turquoise (marine colors) = sea * blue + maroon = * blue + lime = * blue + gold = * blue + lilac = * yellow + green (botanic colors) = St. Patrick's, summer, March * yellow + orange (cheesy colors) = pizza, spirit * yellow + purple (surprising colors) = flower, party, leader, May * yellow + brown (excretion colors) = excretion * yellow + pink (glamorous colors) = Easter, beauty, glamour * yellow + gray (moderation colors) = innocence, moderate * yellow + black (victorious colors) = victory, master * yellow + white (power colors) = sun, electricity, honor * yellow + peach (sandy colors) = sand, desert * yellow + turquoise = * yellow + maroon (café colors) = * yellow + lime (electric colors) = electricity, power * yellow + gold (golden colors) = * yellow + lilac (blooming colors) = * green + orange (vegan colors) = accomplishment, satisfaction * green + purple (= celebration, parade * green + brown (dendronic colors) = tree, organism * green + pink (melon colors) = melon, kiwi * green + gray (camouflage colors) = forest * green + black (creepy colors) = leprechaun * green + white (peaceful colors) = peace * green + peach (soldier colors) = parch, drought * green + turquoise (scenic colors) = nature * green + maroon (oak colors) = oak * green + lime (arising colors) = new beginning * green + gold (wealthy colors) = wealth * green + lilac = * orange + purple (majestic colors) = game, Olympics, majesty, respect * orange + brown (rusty colors) = autumn, rust, Thanksgiving, November * orange + pink (skyglow colors) = twilight * orange + gray (hopeful colors) = boredom * orange + black (Halloween colors) = Halloween, October * orange + white (spark colors) = tiger, jack-o-lantern * orange + peach (mellow colors) = mellowness * orange + turquoise (fishy colors) = * orange + maroon = * orange + lime = * orange + gold = * orange + lilac = * purple + brown (pitiful colors) = abuse * purple + pink (girly colors) = girls * purple + gray = adoption * purple + black (gothic colors) = sleep, coma * purple + white = blooming, wedding, marriage * purple + peach (kindly colors) = trust, care * purple + turquoise = * purple + maroon = * purple + lime = * purple + gold = * purple + lilac (spiritual colors) = violet * brown + pink (delicious colors) = jealousy * brown + gray (rocky colors) = nature, rocks * brown + black (fetorous colors) = black people, stench, orphan * brown + white (flavoring colors) = * brown + peach (racial colors) = human race, skin * brown + turquoise (sanitary colors) = * brown + maroon (sacrificial colors) = sacrifice * brown + lime (mint colors) = mint * brown + gold = * brown + lilac = * pink + gray = awareness * pink + black (dressful colors) = memorial, funeral * pink + white (sweet colors) = Easter Bunny, sweet, aroma, fairies, birth * pink + peach (dermal colors) = hygiene * pink + turquoise (youth colors) = ambigender * pink + maroon = * pink + lime (charmful colors) = * pink + gold = * pink + lilac (sweet colors) = * gray + black (doom colors) = electronics * gray + white (silvery colors) = silver, clouds, moon * gray + peach (dusty colors) = military * gray + turquoise = * gray + maroon = * gray + lime = * gray + gold (medal colors) = * gray + lilac = * black + white (old-school colors) = black-and-white, old-school, zebra, New Year * black + peach (fashionable colors) = fashion * black + turquoise (abysmal colors) = depth, underwater, abyss * black + maroon = * black + lime = Type O Negative * black + gold (pirate colors) = pirate * black + lilac = * white + peach (lounge colors) = white people * white + turquoise (day colors) = daylight, winter, ice, baby, heaven, January * white + maroon = * white + lime (spring colors) = spring, life * white + gold (sparkling colors) = shininess * white + lilac (aroma colors) = fragrance * peach + turquoise (tropical colors) = beach, tropical, paradise * peach + maroon = * peach + lime = * peach + gold = * peach + lilac = * turquoise + maroon = * turquoise + lime = * turquoise + gold (precious colors) = mineral, gemstone, preciousness * turquoise + lilac = * maroon + lime (beneficial colors) = purpose, benefit * maroon + gold = * maroon + lilac = * lime + gold = * lime + lilac = * gold + lilac = Category:Listicles Category:Color